Tear Drops
by chibi-abi
Summary: Tear drops. What are they? Are they just liquid falling from your eyes when you are in pain? No, they are the outlets of your soul, representing all your being, a way of exhibiting what you feel inside, of what you are, who you are, and who you can be.


**Author's Note:** This is the first of my soon-to-be plenty one-shots in Naruto. It isn't really SasuSaku, you guys can decide that. Actually, I don't really know if there is a pairing, I think there is. Well, what are you doing here reading this? Go ahead and read the freaking story!

**Disclaimer:** This story is purely fictional but some scenes are mine. And I do not own the Naruto series, as if. I do not own anything important at this point of my life. So, I think that's enough disclaiming.

**Tear Drops**

_Plop. Plop. Plop._

Tear drops. What are they? Are they just liquid drops that fall out of your eyes when you are in pain? Are they insignificant? No, they are the outlets of your soul, things that represent all your being, a way of exhibiting what you feel inside, of what you are, who you are, and who you can be…

_Plop. Plop. Plop._

It was her trademark. Her crying, her tears. She did it for everybody, for the people whom her heart had grown fond of. She cried for her friends, her family. She cried for Ino, when their friendship broke up. She cried for her parents when they died in a mission a few years back…

And as hard it is to believe, she even cried for Naruto, who had come back all injured from a specific mission. She even cried for some people she wasn't really close to like Hyuuga Neji. But most of her tears had been shed for him, the dark-haired member of Team 7. Yes, _him_…

_Plop. Plop. Plop._

Swirling mist, cold weather, and a lifeless body lay on the ground. A girl sobbing, a man put his hand on her shoulder, her head upon the body's chest…

"I know that ninjas are not supposed to show emotion… But this is just too much…"

"You're heavy…"

"Sasuke-kun! You're alive!"

_Plop. Plop. Plop._

_

* * *

_

_Plop. Plop. Plop._

"Who did that to you?"

No answer. A beat up body stared at him blankly, confusion imminent. Eye half-closed and purple. Hair cut short, bruises everywhere…

"Who did that to you!"

"…"

"I did. Whatcha gonna do about it?"

An evil stare. Evil chakra filled the air. Wind swishing, body cracking. A young man begging. Sound of footsteps. Brush of clothing, bodies colliding…

_Plop. Plop. Plop._

"Yamete! Onegai, Sasuke-kun… Stop it, onegai…"

They dropped to the ground, tired, heaving, and panting, her sobs resounding in the dark forest…

_Plop. Plop. Plop.

* * *

_

_Plop. Plop. Plop._

"Iye! Don't go! Take me with you! Onegai!"

Back turned to her face. Face twisted in agony, voice desperate. Darkness all around. Ice-cold bench, dimly lit lantern…

"I'll go with you! I want to be with you! Onegai, Sasuke-kun! I'll give you everything, just don't leave me! I love you!"

_Plop. Plop. Plop._

"A-arigato…"

Fast movement, fist meets stomach. Doubling over, unconscious body falls upon the ice-cold bench. Dark figure turns around and walks away…

* * *

_Plop. Plop. Plop._

He had left her. At that critical time, she would stay at the gate every day, her emerald eyes searching the vast forest for a certain person. Her crying made her look weak, weaker than she really was. People looked at her disapprovingly. She didn't care; all she cared about was him, and his return…

She, at the age of 18, had become one of the best kunoichi, the best medic-nin in the village. She had stopped crying in front of everybody. But her tears would start flowing every night, when she lay on her bed, her eyes staring at the ceiling…

* * *

_Plop. Plop. Plop._

"I'm glad I saw you again…"

Sitting on bottom of tree, body leaning on trunk. Blood dripping, kunais everywhere, sticking into her body. One, filled with incurable poison. He stood in front of her, his eyes showing disbelief at what she had just done. She healed all of the people in her team using her life consuming Life Rejuvenation and now it was taking its toll on her body…

"Sakura…"

"Hello… Sasuke…"

_Plop. Plop. Plop._

"Sakura-chan! What happened to you? Daijobu-desuka? Huh? Sasuke!"

Blonde confronts onyx. Sharingan versus Rasengan once again. Hand curled into fist, glares returned unwavering. The mission started simple but ended up bloody. Revenge had finally been achieved…

Painful coughs, body ravaged by poison. An unsuccessful effort of standing up…

"Stop it, guys, onegai…"

_Plop. Plop. Plop._

"Sakura-chan!"

"Sakura…"

_Plop. Plop. Plop._

"Sakura-chan, sit down… Rest. Onegai…"

"Naruto… I am so glad I can see you before I go. Take care of yourself when I am gone, okay?"

"IYE! Don't talk that way! Someone will fix you up. Sakura-chan…"

"…Sakura…"

A weak smile, face wincing from pain. Gone are the tears that were once her trademark. The smile lay plastered on her face, soft and beautiful. Halted breathing…

"Sakura-chan! Sakura-chan!"

"Sakura…"

* * *

_Plop. Plop. Plop._

Cherry Blossoms danced in the air. Tsudane stood before the open grave, giving her eulogy about her pupil. Everyone had gathered around to see her finally rest. Friends crying…

"She was one of the best people I have ever met. I am thankful for being given the chance to mentor one of the best medic-nins in the entire Fire Country. May she now rest in peace, her soul joining her parents…"

Among the people, a blonde boy sobbing, a dark-haired man, silently, inwardly weeping…

* * *

_Plop. Plop. Plop._

It had been a year since her passing away. He had redeemed himself to the village by killing Orochimaru. Secretly visiting her grave every night, he would stare at the tombstone, Sakura petals falling around him…

"Sakura…"

_Plop. Plop. Plop._

Her tears, her once famous trademark, had been replaced by the memory of her smiles, pretty and lingering. Gone were the crystalline drops since she had stopped crying for him. And now, it was _HIS_ turn…

**Author's Note**: Hey guys! This is a really sad story but I think it's good. Tell me! I am so sorry if I had to kill off Sakura in this story but this was once way in which I could make the story worthwhile. Well, tell me what you think! And I hope you understood this little baby! Oh yeah, the "plop plop plop" are the tear drops and it's up to you guys to understand who is who and what is what! READ AND REVIEW! –chibiabi


End file.
